This application proposes to establish a unique training program in cancer imaging research. The program is designed to train both medical post-doctoral candidates with extensive experience In medical imaging, oncology or cancer biology, and basic-science post-doctoral candidates with extensive experience in imaging technology or cancer biology who desire to become independent investigators. Trainees will utilize the wide variety of imaging resources available through the Departments of Radiology at Vanderbilt University Medical Center and Meharry Medical College, The Vanderbilt In-Vive Imaging Center and The Vanderbilt/Keck Free Electron Laser Facility. Individual trainee research projects will be Integrated with ongoing projects in the cancer laboratories of the Vanderbilt/Meharry Alliance with special emphasis on the projects of The Vanderbilt-lngram Cancer Center and the Consortium for Mouse Models of Human Cancer. Each trainee will be assigned two or more mentors representing both the imaging sciences and cancer biology disciplines. The specialized curriculum provided by this training program will establish two new courses, a new cancer imaging seminar and a new cancer imaging Journal club. The curriculum is also supplemented through existing courses offered by the cooperating departments: Biomedical Engineering, Electrical Engineering/Computer Sciences, Cell/Cancer Biology, Mathematics, Physics, Biochemistry and Clinical Investigation. The program leadership will consist of three co-directors reflecting the multidisciplinary nature of the training program. Ronald R. Price, Ph.D. will coordinate the specialized curriculum components specific to training in the imaging sciences. Lynn Matrisian, Ph.D. will coordinate the curriculum components specific to training in the biological sciences. Charles DePriest, M.D. will direct minority recruitment and will coordinate training components specific to post-doctoral physician scientists with prior experience in medical imaging. The training program is designed to provide a two or three year (dependent upon trainee background) intensive research experience using imaging methods and technology which when successfully completed, will prepare individuals to become active participants in a multidisciplinary team of cancer researchers.